El color de tus ojos
by HaruFLCL
Summary: [Slash!] [HD] [Semi AU]Uno siempre detestó el verde, al otro la plata le daba alergia. Bastó con que ambos se miraran una sola vez a los ojos para que el odio se convirtiera en mutuo. Lo demás fue sólo el destino divirtiéndose a su costa.


**El color de tus ojos**

_Capítulo único._

**· I ·**

En cuanto Draco Malfoy vio al encantador minino positivista llamado Harry Potter, supo que serían enemigos declarados. Todo parecía indicar que sus respectivas gotas de lluvia nunca caerían de forma sincronizada.

No era necesario decirlo, ambos lo sabían: jamás lograría llegar a un acuerdo bajo ningún aspecto.

En cuanto Harry Potter vio a la elegante serpiente venenosa llamada Draco Malfoy, supo que jamás jugarían del mismo bando. Todo parecía indicar que la velocidad de uno nunca sería del agrado del otro.

No era necesario decirlo, ambos lo sabían: entre más alejados estuvieran uno del otro, menos malos ratos tendrían que enfrentar.

La infancia de Draco Malfoy había sido una infancia común y corriente. Bueno, todo lo común y corriente que una infancia podía llegar a ser cuando le pertenecía a un Malfoy.

La mansión de su familia era preciosa ante los ojos de cualquiera, incluso ante los de sus propios dueños. Malfoy Manor era una obra de arte, o al menos eso proclamaban todas y cada una de las revistas de decoración mágica que hacían constantes reportajes sobre las innumerables habitaciones, comedores, salas de estar, jardines, baños y otras partes del gigantesco lugar.

Draco hacía una mueca de disgusto cada vez que veía uno de aquellos reportajes, porque Malfoy Manor era una obra de arte para todos, menos para Draco Malfoy.

¿Qué podía tener de bonito un lugar tan grande pintado casi completo en distintos tonos de verde? ¡Como si no hubiese suficiente verde en la naturaleza ya de por sí! ¿Para qué seguir dañando el mundo con aquel color tan feo?

_Todo es culpa de Salazar Slytherin, _acostumbraba a pensar Draco molesto durante su infancia. _Si a él no se le hubiese ocurrido la brillante idea de que los colores de su casa fuesen verde y plata, esto no estaría pasando_.

Para los infantiles ojos plateados de él, ese era el detonante de todo. Claro, ¿qué podía esperarse de una familia de reconocidos Slytherin? Nada bueno, obviamente. No en lo que al gusto por los colores respectaba al menos.

Lo único que Draco acostumbraba a agradecer, era que el plata también formara parte de su vida. De lo contrario, se volvería loco.

Si ahora alguien le dijese a Draco que describiera su infancia en una palabra, Draco diría _verde_ y reiría suavemente.

La infancia de Harry Potter fue feliz, entretenida y agradable. Tenía un papá desordenado, una mamá que lo quería mucho, un padrino que lo mimaba en frente y a espalda de sus padres, un tío con bonitos ojo dorados que le enseñaba cosas y una preciosa y sobre protectora serpiente de mascota. Tío Tom, el ministro de magia, le había enseñado a hablar con ella cuando era pequeño.

Harry conocía a Tío Tom porque él lo había salvado a los 3 años. Un día de luna llena, Harry se había perdido en el bosque de la mansión Potter. Potter Manor era enorme y Harry muy pequeño en ese entonces.

Un licántropo que no era tío Remus lo había encontrado y atacado. Tío Tom había aparecido justo para salvarlo, pero el lobo malo había alcanzado a arañar a Harry, no a morderlo pero si a arañarlo y algo de sangre había en esa garra. Desde entonces, Harry le tenía alergia mágica a la plata.

Una alergia casi asesina que lo hacía enfermar, tener temperaturas, estornudar, toser y muchas cosas más al estar sólo a unos cuantos pasos de cualquier cosa que tuviese algo de dicho material. Potter Manor había estado llena de plata por aquella época y se habían demorado años en sacarla del lugar.

Harry odiaba mucho la plata por culpa de eso. Odiaba la plata y todo lo que se la recordase. La luna llena no se excluía de su profundo desagrado.

Por la existencia del color plata en la casa de Slytherin, Harry le tenía una profunda fobia a ese lugar.

_Por suerte existe el verde,_ pensaba algo aliviado. _Porque si llego a quedar ahí, el plateado me volvería loco_.

Si ahora alguien le dijese a Harry que describiera su infancia en una palabra, Harry respondería _enfermo. Enfermo en cama por culpa de la plata_.

Draco, por otra parte, se quejaría de que Harry estaba haciendo trampa.

**· II ·**

_Odio el color de sus ojos_.

Eso fue lo que ambos pensaron el mismo instante en que sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez.

Todo había comenzado en aquel momento: cuando Harry Potter abrió la puerta de aquel compartimiento en busca de alguna plaza vacía.

Draco Malfoy estaba en aquel compartimiento.

Esa fue la primera vez que se vieron las caras, la primera vez que se vieron a los ojos y sólo bastó ese simple contacto para entender que entre ambos no había futuro, que la distancia entre ellos sería vital si deseaban tener una vida tranquila.

Y eso era lo único que ambos pedían en aquel entonces. Los dos tenían sus respectivas razones para así quererlo.

—**Disculpen, veo que esta lleno **—**dijo Harry. Y era cierto. No había espacio para él ahí adentro y él tampoco deseaba entrar. Eso equivaldría a entrar en la vida de aquel niño con ojos tan feos y presentía que era mejor mantenerse lejos. **

—**No importa. Sólo procura cerrar la puerta al salir **—**respondió Draco. No le importaba ser brusco o amable si con eso lograba alejarlo de él. Y el niño de ojos feos obedeció tras dar una leve inclinación de cabeza que a Draco no le molestó responder.**

**Lejos de la fea mirada del otro, ambos hicieron una mueca de disgusto. Si de ellos dependía, ese sería su primer y último saludo.**

Pero no dependería de ellos. No les tomó mucho el percatarse de ello.

Ese fue el primer contacto entre ambos. Primero de septiembre, Expreso Hogwarts. Harry y Draco con apenas once años.

Aún eran niños en aquella época, pero eso no fue impedimento para ninguno: ambos tardaron muy poco en hacerse una idea del otro.

Obviamente, la relación de ambos sería problemática. Los ojos del contrario así lo gritaban y todo quedó confirmado cuando Draco se fue a Slytherin y Harry a Gryffindor aquella misma noche.

Gryffindor y Slytherin eran casas opuestas. Siempre había sido así y eso nunca cambiaría.

Los Potter y los Malfoy eran apellidos opuestos. Siempre había sido así y eso nunca cambiaría.

Tío Remus siempre la había dicho a Harry que mientras los Potter eran tan brillantes como el sol de medio día, los Malfoy eran tan misteriosos como la luna llena.

Después de saber eso, Harry nunca había estado muy entusiasmado por conocer a los Malfoy.

Tío Regulus siempre le había dicho a Draco que mientras los Malfoy eran como los fríos y solitarios días de lluvia, los Potter eran como los brillantes y verdes días primaverales.

Después de saber eso, Draco nunca había estado muy entusiasmado por conocer a los Potter.

Y cuando por fin se conocieron, ambos supieron que su reticencia a conocerse había estado en lo correcto.

Potter tenía unos horribles ojos color verde, de ese verde que Draco tanto odiaba.

Malfoy tenía unos horribles ojos color plata, de esa plata que Harry tanto odiaba.

Y sin siquiera saber que el otro pensaba en lo mismo, ambos se dieron la espalda e intentaron continuar con sus respectivos caminos. Claro, por aquel entonces ninguno tenía idea de que el camino de ambos se unía al del otro en cierto punto y que nunca se volvían a separar.

—**Aparta, Potter **—**dijo Draco. Ese era su tercer año en Hogwarts**—**. Estorbas.**

**Harry se volteó a mirarlo y ninguno de los dos se guardó la mueca de desagrado. Ambos por la misma razón: el feo color de ojos que tenía el otro; pero nadie, ni siquiera ellos mismo, sabían que los movían las mismas razones.**

—**Te aguantas, Malfoy. Llegué primero **—**respondió Harry con tono aburrido.**

**Draco apretó los labios y Harry bostezó pesadamente.**

**Era una opaca noche sin luna. Ambos deberían estar en la cama a esa hora, pero tenían sus razones para no hacerlo. Razones bastante parecidas y distintas al mismo tiempo.**

**A Harry le encantaba ese tipo de noches. Todo era hermoso porque la luna y sus feos rayos plateados no arruinaban el bonito paisaje nocturno.**

**A Draco le encantaba esa clase de noches. De noche todos los gatos son negros y en aquellas que no hay luna el frondoso jardín de Hogwarts no es la excepción a la regla: el feo verde desaparece dejándole espacio a un bonito azul nocturno.**

**Pero alguien estaba arruinándoles el paisaje en ese preciso instante.**

**Con desagrado, Harry notó que los horribles ojos de Malfoy brillaban con luz propia: su pequeño universo sin plata se resquebrajaba sólo ante aquella desafiante mirada.**

**Con molestia, Draco notó que los repulsivos ojos de Potter eran como dos gemas sin importar nada: tan verdes y resplandecientes que ni su fría y azul noche era capaz de combatir el fuego verdoso en su mirada.**

_**Odio el color de sus ojos**_**, pensaron ambos tragándose una dolorosa mueca.**

—**No me hagas repetirlo **—**siseó Draco con su aterciopelado tono de voz bañado en advertencia.**

**Harry se limitó a tararear una canción de moda con expresión de total aburrimiento mientras fingía no verlo ni oírlo y pasaba ambos brazos por detrás su cabeza, recostándose con pica contra el tronco de aquel solitario árbol.**

**Draco frunció el ceño y cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho. Estaba molesto. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese energúmeno de horribles ojos a tratarlo de aquella descortés forma? ¡Él era un Malfoy, maldición! ¡Y nadie,****nadie en lo absoluto, ignoraba a un Malfoy!**

—** ¡Estúpido Potter! **—**siseó ofendido.**

—** ¡No más que tú, Malfoy! **—**respondió Harry posando esta vez toda su atención en el rubio.**

**Y ahí estaban nuevamente. Esos ojos color plata que él tanto odiaba.**

—** ¡Te detesto! **—**agregó.**

—** ¡Pues yo te detesto más!**

—** ¡Energúmeno!**

—** ¡Bruto!**

— **¡Idiota!**

—** ¡Imbécil!**

—** ¡Rubio desabrido!**

—** ¡Moreno presuntuoso!**

—** ¡Ególatra!**

—** ¡Tarado!**

**Azorado por el intercambio de insultos, Harry había saltado de su lugar para encarar a Draco.**

**Furiosos y con sus ojos más brillantes que nunca apretaron los labios, buscado el insulto apropiado, intentando poner en palabras todos los desagradables sentimientos de los que el otro era la fuente.**

**Escudriñaron la mirada del otro aguantando la respiración, con sus bocas listas para escupir cualquier cosa.**

**Realmente cualquier cosa.**

_**Odio el color de sus ojos**_**.**

**Lo más apropiado posible. Lo más**_**hiriente**_**posible.**

—** ¡Eres una asquerosa lagartija rastrera!**

—** ¡Tú un repugnante gato sarnoso!**

**Silencio de nuevo. Sus mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas.**

—** ¡¡Y tus ojos son horribles!! **—**gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, desbordando sentimiento.**

**Listo, lo habían dicho.**

**Draco se llevó una mano a la boca y Harry pestañeó mirándolo incrédulo.**

**Fruncieron el ceño, nuevamente al mismo tiempo.**

—** ¡Eso no es cierto! **—**gritaron furiosos.**

**Y ninguno se dio cuenta de que, al parecer, algo de sincronización sí que tenían.**

Y, para pesar de ambos, esa noche se dieron cuenta de que las razones eran las mismas.

El color de sus ojos. El _horrible_ color de sus ojos.

Bien, pues no importaba.

Para Draco, el gusto de Potter por los colores no era peor porque sería un crimen.

Para Harry, el gusto de Malfoy por los colores no era peor porque merecería la horca.

—**Su gusto es tan horrible como sus ojos **—**se decían para ellos mismos cada vez que pensaban al respecto.**

Pero había algo que ninguno entendía: por algún extraño motivo, ese conocimiento picaba un _poquito_en sus respectivos pechos, pero sólo era un poquito, nada más.

Ambos supieron ignorarlo con maestría.

El tiempo siguió pasando, pues él no espera a nadie. Transcurrió rápido, muy rápido, y entre peleas insignificantes, insultos acalorados y castigos constantes, ambos llegaron a séptimo año. Sus peleas conocidas en todas partes, sus razones resguardadas en lo profundo de los ojos del otro.

El odio de Harry por el plata se había incrementado con el tiempo.

El odio de Draco por el verde se había convertido en fobia desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

El odio que sentían por el color de los ojos del otro era tan grande que les hacía doler el pecho.

…o al menos eso era lo que se empeñaban en creer ellos.

Hasta que un día, Draco decidió jugarle al idiota de Potter una pequeña broma.

Séptimo año, ocho días antes de las vacaciones de navidad.

—**Quita tus feos ojos de encima mío, Potter **—**acostumbraba a decirle Draco.**

—**No mientras tú me mires, Malfoy. Aleja tus ojos feos de mí **—**contra atacaba Harry.**

—** ¡Estoy arto! **—**gritó Draco fingiendo furia. Tenía una idea y la pondría en marcha.**

**Harry lo observó sorprendido por el repentino arranque. Frunció el ceño.**

—** ¡Arto estoy yo! ¡Pareces un mocoso consentido! ¡Madura de una vez!**

**Draco lo miró indignado. Eso le había dolido. ¡Él no era ningún mocoso mimado!**

**Se acercó a Harry peligrosamente. Draco nunca se había acercado tanto y Harry se sorprendió al notarlo.**

—**Esta noche, Potter **—**siseó el rubio, enterrándole un par de veces su dedo índice en el pecho. Poniéndose en puntillas para acercarse un poco más al rostro del moreno**—**. Tú y yo en la sala vacía del tercer piso en el ala oeste. Doce en punto.**

**Y sin más, Draco abandonó el lugar.**

Posteriormente, Draco siempre se lamentaría haber jugado aquella broma en un lugar tan lejano a la enfermería.

Harry sólo reiría cada vez que lo escuchase quejarse.

—Después de todo, fue tu culpa —le diría él risueño años después, pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros para envolverlo en un abrazo cada vez que el tema saliera a colación.

Un puchero encantador sería todo lo que obtendría por respuesta.

¡Claro! En aquella época, a Draco la idea le había parecido brillante. Tan brillante como la plata pulida que era dueña de su bonita mirada.

Pero lamentablemente, las cosas con respecto al _niño-de-ojos-feos_ a Draco Malfoy nunca le salieron ni le saldrían como debían ser…claro, Draco nunca fue muy rápido cuando de Potter se trataba y recién vino a comprenderlo después de esa ocasión.

Después de que casi mata a Harry Potter.

Después de que Harry Potter casi muere por su culpa.

Después de que esos feos y odiados ojos casi se cierran para siempre.

Y todo había sido su maldita culpa.

**Harry entrecerró sus llamativos y bonitos ojos color verde esmeralda, mirando con desconfianza tres puertas a la derecha de la que Malfoy había señalado para su enfrentamiento.**

**"El Gran Salón de la Plata."**

**Desde su posición, Harry no alcanzaba a leer el pequeño cartel que rezaba aquellas palabras a un lado de la enorme puerta doble, pero tampoco necesitaba hacerlo. Harry era conciente de su existencia, pues había evitado el lugar y ese pasillo en especial durante todos los años que había pasado en Hogwarts como si se tratase de la misma peste.**

**Suspiró. ¿Por qué de entre todos los lugares que ese ególatra rubio con detestables ojos había podido elegir tenía que ser**_**justo**_**en ese pasillo?**

**Resopló sin ser conciente de cómo sentirse a cien y a ciertas, mientras se revolvía aún más los negros y desastrosos cabellos con la mano derecha.**

—**Entre más rápido mejor **—**susurró bajito acercándose a la puerta del salón en la que el rubio lo había citado.**

**Y sin más, abrió la puerta.**

**Oscuridad. Eso es todo lo que había ahí dentro. No había sedosos cabellos rubios, no había resplandecientes ojos de feo color plata, no había bonita sonrisa malvada, no había Malfoy… Harry no podía ver lo que buscaba y eso lo decepcionó un poquito.**

**Desconfiado, entrecerró los ojos en un patético intento por divisar siquiera una silueta de mesa; sacó su varita y susurró un débil**_**lumus**_**que la verdad, no sirvió de mucho.**

**Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, dejándole una extraña picazón por todos lados, pero Harry lo ignoró achacándolo al nerviosismo.**

**Se adentró en el oscuro lugar atento al más mínimo movimiento ajeno a él, a cualquier indicio de Malfoy.**

—_**Quizá no ha llegado aún**_—**pensó a unos nueve pasos de la puerta, restregándose los ojos que por alguna extraña razón comenzaban a picarle paulatinamente, al igual que la garganta.**

**Se mantuvo quieto por un par de segundos. Por alguna razón que escapaba a su lógica no estaba sintiéndose muy bien, a pesar de haber estado en perfectas condiciones hacía algunos momentos. Harry estaba meditando seriamente el dar media vuelta y dejar esto para otro día justo cuando una fuerte punzada le golpeó en la cabeza dejándole un permanente y molesto zumbido en los oídos.**

**Por toda reacción soltó un par de palabras obscenas. Algo extraño le estaba pasando.**

**Harry se giró sólo para ver la puerta cerrarse de golpe haciéndolo saltar y atragantarse con el pequeño estornudo que había estado a un segundo de soltar.**

—** ¡¿Pero qué demon…?! **—**comenzó entre perplejo y asustado, pero se vio cortado por la sorpresiva y fuerte luz que invadió la habitación cegándolo por dos fracciones de segundos.**

**Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, se encontró de frente con ese cabello rubio, esa sonrisa mañosa y esos ojos color plata… esos**_**feos**_**ojos color plata, que había estado esperando ver desde la mañana. Se encontró de frente con Draco Malfoy.**

**Por un segundo, la visión se le hizo borrosa y un pequeño mareo le sacudió el sentido. Se restregó los ojos antes de prestar total atención a ese rubio e ignorar su repentino malestar.**

**Fue entonces, con horror, cuando se dio cuenta. Plata, plata, plata. Había plata por todos lados y esta vez no era sólo en la imposible mirada de Malfoy.**

—** ¡¿Mal…?!**

**Pero una fuerte tos le invadió la garganta y una dolorosa punzada en el pecho le cortó la respiración por un segundo. Harry notó como su piel comenzaba a afiebrarse lentamente.**

**Draco, achacando la tos de Potter a la sorpresa, se limitó a sonreír de medio lado.**

**Aún no entendía qué demonios tenía Potter contra la plata y, a decir verdad, le importaba bastante poco. Lo bonito, desde su punto de vista, era que había logrado fastidiar al chico con horribles ojos y, conociendo a Potter como Draco lo conocía tras seis años y medios de guerra sin cuartel, sabía que el siguiente paso de su morenazo menos favorito en todo el condenado colegio sería atacarlo. Pero Draco estaba preparado para eso y, con varita en mano, esperó a que Potter se le pasara el ataque de tos.**

**El rubio no pudo evitar extrañarse de lo mucho que le tomó a Potter recuperarse y tampoco evitar el fijarse en que el chico se veía de todo menos saludable.**

— _**¿Estará enfermo?**_—**se preguntó algo preocupado, frunciendo levemente las cejas.**

**Harry se sentía cada vez peor y, al parecer, el haber tomado conciencia sobre toda la plata circundante sólo estaba logrando que su histeria acelerara los síntomas: ni de niño se había visto rodeado por cantidades tan enormemente ridículas de plata. Tenía que salir de ahí, ¡pero ya!**

—**Te tardaste, Potter **—**comenzó Draco burlón, sin notar que Harry no lo estaba escuchando, pues estaba demasiado preocupado en mitigar otra fuerte punzada de dolor en su cabeza**—**. Dime algo, ¿te ha gustado la sorpresa que te preparé?**

**Pero Potter no contestó. Incluso había cerrado sus feos ojos y se había llevado una mano al rostro. Draco comenzó a molestarse enormemente. Algo estaba realmente mal en aquella escena.**

**Harry, por su parte, ya no veía ni oía a Malfoy. Toda su atención se encontraba decididamente centrada en la única salida de la habitación: la puerta justo a las espaldas de cierto rubio e idiota niño bonito, porque Harry estaba seguro de que Malfoy no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba haciendo.**

**Cuando Potter abrió los ojos nuevamente, Draco lo primero que notó fue lo cristalino, opacos e irritados que se hallaban. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue agitar sus largas y abundantes pestañas rubias, dividido entre la sorpresa y la intriga.**

**Simplemente, no entendía lo que sucedía.**

**Lo segundo que notó fue que esos ojos no estaban centrados en él como debía ser, sino que en algún**_**poco-importante**_**punto a sus espaldas. Esta vez, Draco frunció el ceño sin dividirse en nada, sólo concentrándose en estar molesto.**

**Sencillamente, ciertos deseos homicidas se abrieron paso en su cerebro.**

**Y por último notó como Potter daba un par de lentos e inestables pasos en su dirección, o más bien, en dirección a la puerta. En esta ocasión, Draco sólo se concentró en mirarlo fijamente y a entreabrir los labios de forma inconciente.**

**Entonces y sólo entonces, se dio cuenta de que el otro aún no pronunciaba palabra.**

—_**Esta enfermo**_—**pensó preocupado**—**. **_**Potter nunca se enferma.**_

**Harry deseó maldecirse a si mismo por inútil. Debió haberse adelantado a esto, debió haber sido más cuidadoso, debió darse cuenta cuando comenzó a sentirse extraño. Pero no. Era un Gryffindor tan cabezota y confiado como todos los demás, un Potter hasta lo profundo de la condenada médula. ¿Es, acaso, que no podía haber heredado algo útil de su madre? ¿Como el maldito cerebro, por ejemplo? Porque para empeorar la situación, sus piernas parecían querer dejar de cooperar en cualquier instante.**

**Draco se quedó clavado en su sitio estudiando a Potter con la mirada y sin estar seguro de qué hacer realmente.**

**Él siempre había pensado que la vida de un Gryffindor no podía ser muy larga. Sus altos grados de idiotez, mezclado con las grandes dosis de estupidez que parecían ser parte importante de su composición así lo señalaban. Eran, simplemente, demasiado buenos, ilusos, testarudos, sensibles, confiados e inocentes para su propio bien; además, sus tendencias suicidas no ayudaban en lo absoluto, porque lo que para el resto de los seres humanos era valentía, para Draco no eran más que eso: ridículas tendencias suicidas.**

**Lo malo es que Potter lo estaba probando de forma excesivamente radical y completamente innecesaria justo en aquellos momentos.**

**¡Estúpido Gryffindor suicida! ¡¿A qué demonios creía que había ido?! ¡Estaba**_**enfermo**_**, por la gracia de Merlín! ¡¿Qué ridiculez quería probar con semejante puesta en escena?! ¡Draco no necesitaba que Potter muriera precisamente frete a sus inocentes ojos para saber que los Gryffindor estaban malditamente dementes! ¡Eso él ya lo tenía claro, maldición! ¡¡Lo que**_**menos**_**necesitaba Draco era que Potter muriera!!**

**Draco salió de su profunda secuencia de pensamientos cuando sintió a Potter tambalearse peligrosamente a sólo un paso de él y, por más reflejos que por otra cosa, se vio a si mismo estirando los brazos y dando un paso para acercarse y poder estabilizarlo. Esa era la primera vez que lo tocaba de aquella forma fuera de una violenta pelea a puñetazo limpio y, extrañamente, no pudo dejar de notarlo.**

**Sacudió la cabeza. Aquella secuencia de ideas no iba muy bien caminada.**

—** ¡No me toques! **—**reclamó Potter con voz rasposa, empujándolo.**

**Draco retrocedió un paso por el ataque a traición y lo miró indignado, cruzándose de brazos **

—** ¡Bien, pues lamento haber interrumpido tu maldita cita con el piso! ¡Seguro la estabas esperando con ansias!**

**Harry simplemente lo ignoró y trató de seguir avanzando. Falló otra vez y Malfoy volvió a sujetarlo.**

—** ¡Que me sueltes, lagartija! **—**ordenó nuevamente intentando separarse, pero esta vez no tuvo tanto éxito.**

—** ¡Si quieres morirte es cosa tuya, pero no será en frente de mí, tarado! **—**declaró Draco pasando el brazo derecho de Potter por sobre sus hombros para poder sujetarlo del tronco**—**. Maldición, pesas como el demonio, deberías ponerte a diet… **—**y fue entonces cuando lo notó**—**. ¡Estas ardiendo en fiebre! **—**exclamó posando una de sus pálidas y bonitas manos en la frente del otro y comenzando a entrar en pánico**—**. ¡¡Maldición contigo Potter!! ¡¡No puedes ni tenerte en pie!! ¿¡A qué mierda viniste!? ¡No vas a pasar de los veinte si sigues con esta vida!**

—** ¡Estaba en perfectas condiciones antes de venir, por la mierda! **—**declaró Harry, terminando por ceder a apoyarse en el más bajo y rodeando sus delgados pero fuertes hombros con su brazo en busca de mayor estabilidad**—**.** **¡No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que has hecho! ¡Le tengo alergia mágica a la plata, Malfoy! ¿Crees que odiaría tanto ese color simplemente porque**_**no**_**gustara de él? ¡Soy Gryffindor, no retrazado mental! ¡Ya debería haber aprendido la diferencia entre uno y otro!**

**Y tras terminar, Potter le regaló una débil sonrisa. A él. A Draco Lucius Malfoy o… más bien dicho, al sobrenaturalmente**_**pálido**_**Draco Lucius Malfoy.**

**Otro ataque de tos y un suave quejido de dolor por parte de Potter lo hicieron reaccionar.**

**¿Alergia mágica? Draco miró a su alrededor y palideció aún más. Él conocía esa enfermedad. Su madre le tenía alergia mágica al roble y recordaba perfectamente la vez que ella y un escritorio de ese material pasaron diez minutos en la misma habitación ¡La pobre había pasado tres días en cama después de eso! ¡Casi se había muerto! ¿Y él había encerrado a un alérgico mágico a la plata en una habitación rebosante en dicho material?**

— _**¡Tengo que sacarlo de aquí!**_—**pensó asustado. Potter se sentía cada vez más pesado**—**. **_**¡Esto podría matarlo! ¡¡Esto podría acabar con él y todo sería mi culpa!! ¡¡Potter podría morirse!!**_

**Y si había algo seguro en todo esto, eso era Draco no queriendo que Potter muriera.**

—** ¡No te me vayas Potter! **—**lo zarandeó Draco**—**. ¡Ni se te ocurra pasar a mejor vida! ¿¡Me oíste!? **—**gritó arrastrándolo hacia la salida**—**. ¡¡Te juro que si se te ocurre hacer semejante estupidez, yo mismo iré y te traeré de vuelta! ¡¡Y te prometo que no usaré métodos ni bonitos ni agradables!!**

**Mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta, Draco notó que sus ojos picaban. Los refregó furiosamente con su brazo libre y decidió ignorarlo. Si Potter lo había notado, no dijo palabra al respecto.**

**Una vez fuera, Harry sintió como Malfoy lo sentaba apoyado en la pared contraria del salón y se alejaba unos pasos de él. Fijando bien su vista, logró verlo a intervalos mientras se sacaba un par de anillos, la cadena que siempre llevaba colgada del cuello y el arete en su oreja izquierda, para luego lanzarlo todo al interior del salón sin preocuparse por su paradero y cerrar la puerta con un golpe casi violento.**

**Una vez Draco se vio libre de toda la plata que llevaba sobre él, se apresuró para dirigirse a Potter y se puso en cuclillas frente a él. Le levantó el rostro con una mano y con la otra le dio suaves golpecitos en la mejillas hasta que estuvo seguro de que Potter lo estaba enfocado**—**. ¿Está bien? Sé que necesitas medicamentos. Te llevaré a la enfermería, ¿de acuerdo? **—**Potter asintió encogiéndose un poco, de seguro por alguna otra punzada en la cabeza**—**. Sólo resiste un poco más. ¡Recuerda que tienes prohibido morirte!**

**Harry sonrió levemente. Malfoy tenía las mejillas de un suave color rosa y los ojos más brillantes de lo normal.**

**Con una sacudida de su varita, Draco levitó a Potter y se encaminó a toda prisa en dirección a la enfermería. Aun así, tardó en llegar cerca de diez o quince minutos, minutos que se le hicieron eternos, más aún cuando Potter perdió el conocimiento a mitad de camino.**

**Decir que llegó tranquilo sería una mentira con proporciones épicas. Cuando Madame salió a ver qué generaba semejante escándalo en su enfermería, se encontró a un histérico Señor Malfoy llamándola a gritos y a un inconciente Señor Potter recostado en una camilla.**

**Al final, Madame se las arregló para sanar a Potter sin la necesidad de llegar hasta San Mungo, Draco se quedó a dormir aquella noche en la enfermería bajo una fuerte dosis de calmantes y Harry no recobró el sentido hasta la noche siguiente. Al moreno le prohibieron abandonar la enfermería por los siguientes siete días.**

**Tres noches después de haber recobrado el conocimiento, Harry se despertó en medio de la noche sólo para encontrar a Draco Malfoy de pie a un par de pasos de su cama.**

**Después del toque de queda, Draco había esperado paciente a que su sala común quedase desierta para ir a visitarlo. No esperaba encontrarlo despierto, sólo era que**_**necesitaba**_**ver que estuviera vivo.**

**Al llegar, lo había mirado de lejos unos momentos. Luego se había acercado a él lentamente.**

—_**Quizá debería despertarlo**_—**pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sólo deseaba ver ese horrible par de ojos fijos en él nuevamente, esos ojos de**_**horrible**_**color verde**—._**Sólo… sólo para asegurarme de que sigue vivo y…**_

**Harry había decidido despertar justo en aquellos momentos y Draco se sonrojó instintivamente, dando dos pasos para separarse de la cama sin ser capaz de explicarse su propia reacción. Su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho.**

—** ¿Malfoy? **—**preguntó Harry con voz adormilada y los ojos clavados en él. Draco desvió la mirada de inmediato**—**. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? El toque de queda pasó hace bastante tiempo…creo.**

—**Lo sé, es sólo que yo… **—**comenzó titubeante. Hizo una pausa antes de continuar**—**. Venía a pedirte disculpas. No sabía lo de tu alergia. Mis intenciones nunca fueron matarte o algo por el estilo.**

**Y Harry se sorprendió de ver al siempre orgulloso Draco Malfoy mirando el piso y visiblemente tenso mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior. Sonrió un poco, sentándose en la cama.**

—**Lo sé. Ni tú eres tan malvado **—**rió Harry despacito y Draco alzó la vista con rapidez. Lo estudió por unos segundos, casi con cautela, como evaluándolo a él, a la situación y a su honestidad antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro de alivio y esbozar la sombra de una sonrisa.**

—** ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro eso, Potter? **—**cuestionó Draco, cruzándose de brazos y con tono ligero**—**. Porque resulta que sí soy muy pero**_**muy**_**malvado**—**, aseguró con un brillo juguetón en los ojos y una sonrisa leve en los labios.**

—**Eso no es cierto, eres demasiado**_**bonito**_**… supongo, **—**respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros. No pudo evitar sonrojarse antes las palabras que él mismo había soltado.**

**Afortunadamente, Malfoy no mostró indicios de haberse dado cuenta.**

—** ¿Bonito? ¡Yo no soy bonito! Soy un Malfoy, por Merlín y los Malfoy**_**no**_**somos bonitos, **—**declaró Draco visiblemente ultrajado. Harry sólo mantuvo sus ojos fijos en él**—**. Los Malfoy somos apuestos, viriles, elegantes o cualquier otra cosa dentro de esos parámetros, pero definitivamente**_**NO**_**somos bonitos. ¡Somos malvados! ¿Cómo se supone que seamos malvados si vamos por la vida resultándole**_**bonitos**_**a la gente? ¡Nadie nos respetaría ni nos temería! Sinceramente, Potter: deberías reconsiderar tu definición de**** la palabra **_**bonito.**_

**Por toda respuesta, Harry sólo se carcajeó de lo lindo.**

Y así fue cómo Draco Malfoy, por obra y gracia del puro susto, le perdió la fobia al verde. Mantuvo su desagrado hacia él, cierto, pero ya no había rastros de la fobia.

En aquel entonces a ambos les hubiese encantado decir que todo había acabado ahí, pero no fue así.

Como Albus Dumblendore lo expuso muy cordialmente, ambos se había visto inmersos en una travesura que podría haber tenido muy, pero _muy_malos resultados y por ende, debían tener el muy, pero _muy_bien merecido castigo.

Así fue como ambos se convirtieron en los únicos dos alumnos de séptimo año que permanecieron en Hogwarts durante las dos semanas y medias que duraron las vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo.

Por supuesto, sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo.

Ese día, Harry se dio cuenta de que sus padres no eran más que un par de dementes. Cuando lo comentara con Draco, días después, el rubio declararía que sus propios padres estaban dentro de la misma categoría.

De más esta decir que la noticia no había sido agradable para ninguno.

Draco hizo un elegante e ilustre berrinche, digno de cualquier Malfoy que se apreciara. Es importante señalar que no sirvió de nada.

Harry decidió culpar de todo a Malfoy, pues ciertamente él no había tenido la culpa de terminar en la enfermería. Sus padres y el Director denegaron el pedido declarando que con o sin un salón repleto con plata de por medio, él había asistido _igual_para batirse con Malfoy. También era responsable en cierto aspecto.

Así fue como ambos vieron, con sus brillantes y lindos ojos, a una fila de conocidos, amigos, enemigos, compañeros y desconocidos abordando el tren para ir de vacaciones.

Draco se odió a así mismo por haber maquinado un plan con tan terribles resultados, mientras Harry lo maldecía mentalmente por exactamente las mismas razones.

Y así fue como se quedaron solos: Harry, Draco, un par de alumnos más, un castillo viejo, una roñosa gata en celo y cierto par de ojos feos.

Harry y Draco estaban seguros que esas serían, simplemente, las vacaciones más aburridas de toda su corta y desdichada existencia.

Fue durante el almuerzo del primer día, mientras se revolcaban en el periodo de aceptación, cuando se les ocurrió que el otro era una posible solución para la miseria que uno había creado en un momento de ira y en la que el otro se había arrojado en un segundo de estupidez.

Para Draco, Potter se había convertido en su único y posible salvavidas. Uno bastante grande, feo y verde, pero salvavidas al fin y al cabo.

Para Harry, Malfoy se había convertido en su única solución para evitar agonizar en su propio aburrimiento. Una solución ciertamente berrinchuda, exagerada y diminuta que probablemente le produciría alergia, pero era eso o nada y Harry lo tomaba.

Fue así como Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy fijaron un pacto de tregua y compañía por aquellas blancas vacaciones de su séptimo y último año, pensando que si se aburrían al menos no lo harían solos; pensando que quizá, las eternas vacaciones que venían por delante serían algo más llevaderas.

Sorpresa fue lo sintieron al darse cuenta de que la eternidad se les hizo corta, confusión al percatarse de que el corto tiempo había sido divertido y algo de pena cuando repararon en que no habría más tiempo donde sólo fuesen ellos.

Sin darse cuenta, el horrible color de ojos que tenía el otro había pasado a ser sólo _no tan bonito_. Y así lo expusieron el último día de vacaciones.

—**¿Sabes algo? Tus ojos no son tan horribles después de todo.**

Eso fue lo que Harry le dijo a Malfoy aquel frío día de invierno, mientras ambos observaba el atardecer rojizo en las escaleras de la entrada principal.

Draco nunca olvidaría ese día: a Harry sentado y envuelto en su bufanda con una suave sonrisa bailando tanto en los labios como en aquellos brillantes ojos color verde esmeralda…aquellos _feos_ pero a la vez bonitos ojos color verde esmeralda.

—**Pues los tuyos tampoco lo son tanto si los miro fijamente.**

Eso fue lo que Draco le respondió a Potter aquella fría pero memorable tarde, mientras los rayos rojizos los bañaban a ambos, grabándolos a fuego en los recuerdos del otro.

Harry nunca olvidaría aquel momento: a Draco de pie unos metros más allá, apoyado en la pared, con la bonita y sincera sonrisa en la boca y los cabellos rubios cubriendo parcialmente sus profundos ojos color plata líquida con destellos azules…aquellos _feos_ pero a la vez bonitos ojos color plata líquida.

Y así sus últimas vacaciones dejaron de existir, dándole paso a su último semestre cómo simples estudiantes.

A partir de ese momento, la luna llena dejó de tener el mismo significado para Harry: la mirada de Malfoy era demasiado parecida a ella como para seguir odiándola.

A partir de ese momento, Draco no pudo evitar convertir a la esmeralda en su piedra favorita: era verde, cierto, pero _ese_ verde era el mismo que habitaba en los ojos de Potter y Draco había decidido que ese tono podía llegar a gustarle.

Y así fue como ambos comenzaron a llevarse bien.

Más de un alumno quedó impactado al verlos saludarse en los pasillos, al verlos entrar juntos y riendo al Gran Comedor o, simplemente, al verlos dormir junto al lago rodeados de libros tras haber hecho un trabajo juntos.

Y así fue como luego ambos se hicieron amigos.

Pronto el verlos caminando juntos para cambiar de clases se hizo común, el verlos riendo y pasando tiempo con los amigos del otro normal, ver a uno en la sala común del otro se convirtió en cosa de todos los días y el que almorzaran juntos en cualquier mesa no tardó en revolver a los alumnos de todas las casa sin distinción alguna.

Y así fue como la amistad se convirtió en algo más.

O al menos eso hubiesen deseado ambos, porque esto no lo comentaron con nadie, ni siquiera entre ellos mismo.

Gastaron mucho tiempo odiándose como para ser capaces de aceptar, de buenas a primeras, que la amistad les había quedado pequeña, que querían simple y puramente más. Mucho más. Mucho fue el tiempo que desperdiciaron en la negación del hecho, otro tanto se les fue en aceptación y por último sólo dieron paso a la resignación.

Y fue así como los innecesarios planes para enamorar al otro dieron inicio.

Planes que demostraron poca inteligencia y ser causantes de muchos problemas. Planes con que se ganaron variados castigos, risas y jaquecas, hasta que Draco Malfoy se lució con uno, uno especialmente malo y catastrófico.

Aquel plan sólo sirvió para dejar en evidencia que Draco no había aprendido nada de la última idea maligna y brillante que había terminado con Harry Potter en la enfermería, pues por aquella fechas, el Slytherin estaba haciendo uso y abuso de la misma energía empleada para _Tenderle trampas a Potter_ en _Hacer Algo para que Harry se fije en mi._

—_**¡Estoy arto!**_—**pensó Draco, totalmente indignado tras realizar un castigo para el profesor de encantamientos, castigo que había sido producto de su último y poco-brillante plan para conquistar a Harry Potter.**

**Se revolvió los cabellos rubios, completamente molesto. El asunto había dejado de ser divertido, para pasar a ser absurdo y en la actualidad ya había alcanzado el punto de irritante.**

**Le parecía ridículo que cada vez que fuese a declararse**_**algo**_**pasara y lo arruinase. Lo había intentado todo: desde las flores, pasando por una velada romántica y terminando, simplemente, en optar por gritárselo a la cara. Pero**_**siempre**_**pasaba algo que lo echaba todo perder.**

**De más esta decir que había rebalsado los límites de su escasa y problemática paciencia. Draco acaba de decidir que le haría caso a Pansy y la próxima vez que viese al idiota despistado con horribles ojos verdes del que se había enamorado, se le tiraría encima y lo besaría hasta quitarle el aliento. Si eso no servía, Blaise había prometido apiadarse de él y matarlo sin meditarlo siquiera.**

**Fue entonces cuando lo vio. El objeto de sus sueños, pesadillas y malos ratos estaba de pie en medio del pasillo y de espaldas a él.**

—_**Ahora o nunca**_—**se dijo Draco tragando con fuerza antes de caminar hacia él en silencio pero con decisión.**

**Lo atacaría por sorpresa. Esa era la mejor opción: acercarse a su presa con sigilo como cualquier buen depredador que se apreciara y luego apoderarse de su boca para regodearse en ella hasta decir basta o hasta que se le acabase el aliento, lo que pasase primero.**

**Y una vez planeado, Draco lo puso en práctica.**

**Claro, tan sumido estaba en los pasos de su último, brillante y repentino plan para conquistar a Harry Potter, que no pensó en todo lo que podía salir mal, así como no se percató de que aquel que en teoría era Harry Potter, era un poco más pequeño de lo que él podía recordar. Tampoco reparó en que a pesar de tener un impecable y brillante cabello color negro azabache, ese se veía menos revuelto y más manejable que de costumbre.**

**Pero Draco no lo pensó dos veces antes de atacarlo por la espalda, arrojarlo contra la pared más cerca y lanzarse sobre unos tensos y sorprendidos labios que se le antojaron demasiado delgados. Todo esto con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.**

**Por supuesto, el que Draco Lucius Malfoy te violara en medio del pasillo no ocurría todos los días y cualquiera con al menos una neurona en la cabeza no habría dudado en responder a un beso tan apasionado. Después de todo, ¿quiénes eran ellos, simples mortales, para negarse al pecado que ese Dios terrenal representaba?**

**Así fue como el chico, que resultó ser un Ravenclaw de sexto año, decidió aprovechar el regalo que la había caído del cielo jalando a Malfoy hasta dejarlo bien apresado entre su cuerpo y la pared.**

**Y eso fue lo que se encontró Harry Potter cuando dio la vuelta para circular por aquel pasillo cuatro segundos y medios después: a Draco Malfoy arrinconado por quién-sabe-quién mientras le metían la lengua hasta la garganta.**

**Primero, Harry se quedó quieto, muy quieto mirando la escena frente a él sin entender muy bien su significado, viendo al rubio del que se había enamorado ser devorado por**_**otro**_**frente a sus propias narices; y podría haber seguido ahí para siempre de no ser por el ahogado gemido que Draco dejó escapar cuando el otro individuo lo estrujó un poco más contra la pared.**

**Eso fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Harry. Bueno, eso y el condenadamente bonito sonrojo que comenzaba a apoderarse de las pálidas mejillas.**

**La ira y los celos no tardaron en hacer efecto. Harry era un buen Gryffindor y, como tal, la posesividad para con lo que consideraban**_**suyo**_**(Draco formaba parte de esta categoría desde hacía aproximadamente unos dos meses) llegaba a niveles claramente dementes.**

**Algo en su interior comenzó a gritar**_**¡¡Mío, mío, mío!! ¡¡No lo toques!! ¡¡Sácale tus sucias manos de encima o te sacaré los ojos!!**_**Mientras claros deseos homicidas comenzaban a llenarle el cerebro, la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo. Sintió la necesidad imperante de alejar a ese aprovechado de**_**SU**_**rubio y luego golpearlo hasta deformarle la horrible cara.**

**Y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo: caminar hasta ellos, agarrar al aprovechado por la capucha de la túnica y lanzarlo lo más lejos posible de Draco, dejando su trasero con visita pagada al frío piso del corredor.**

**Harry Potter estaba furioso, celoso y dolido. Y eso era todo menos una buena combinación. Si el desgraciado Ravenclaw sentado en el piso apreciaba en algo su insulsa existencia, se incorporaría y correría a refugiarse lejos de su vista y su varita, porque el Potter que tenia delante esta listo para maldecirlo.**

**Y eso fue lo que el Ravenclaw hizo en cuanto se topó con la furiosa mirada verde esmeralda de Harry Potter: balbucear una disculpa mientras se incorporaba, para luego salir corriendo. Desde ese día, el chico comenzó a evitarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello.**

**Draco, por su parte, se había sentido el mago más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra cuando**_**Harry**_**había respondido su beso y, aunque le había quedado claro que su moreno tendría mucho que aprender en aquel sutil arte, Draco se sentía más que dichoso de poder enseñarle.**

**Cuando**_**Harry**_**invirtió los papeles para arrinconarlo, Draco se sorprendió un poco, pero no se quejó en lo absoluto. Después de todo, aquel que lo apresaba contra la pared era Harry Potter, el adolescente del que estaba perdidamente enamorado y, aunque su cuerpo fuese algo más pequeño de lo que había imaginado, para él seguía siendo perfecto.**

**Porque esa era la mejor palabra para describir a Harry: perfecto.**

**Fue entonces cuando una fuerza externa y poco bienvenida alejó a su Gryffindor brutalmente de él.**

**Draco abrió los ojos entre sorprendido e indignado. Preparado para maldecir a quien quiera que había intervenido en su tan anhelado final feliz. Desconcierto fue lo que sintió cuando vio a un furioso Harry Potter de pie a unos pasos de distancia y a un sorprendido y asustado Ravenclaw desparramado sobre el piso.**

**Draco frunció el ceño ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? **

— **¿Harry? ¿Qué…?**

**El moreno ni siquiera se volteó para mirar al rubio cuando lo escuchó llamarlo, demasiado concentrado en el enemigo situado a unos pasos. Ese Ravenclaw era una franca amenaza.**

—**Largo **—**siseó Harry con sus ojos fijos en él**—**. No te quiero volver a verte cerca de él ****_jamás_****, ¿entendido? Lárgate antes de que te maldiga.**

**Y justo en ese instante, el chico salió corriendo. Draco seguía sin entender nada. Harry se volteó hacia él en ese momento. **

—**Nunca, espero que**_**nunca**_**vuelva a repetirse algo como esto **—**susurró con sus esmeraldas brillando peligrosamente**—**. Tus horribles ojos plata son míos, Malfoy. Si alguien más atreve a perderse en ellos, lo mataré.**

**El rubio se sobresaltó un poco cuando una ventana cercana explotó, pero al verse nuevamente incrustado contra la pared, por un cuerpo apreciablemente diferente al de segundos antes y con la boca llena por el mejor beso de su vida, Draco lo entendió todo.**

—_**Soy un verdadero idiota**_—**pensó antes de dejarse llevar por el furioso beso con el que Harry parecía querer limpiar cualquier rastro que aquel Ravenclaw pudiese haber dejado.**

Y así se volvieron pareja.

Desde el punto de vista de Draco, todo había terminado con el final feliz que él había querido desde un principio. El trayecto había sido un poco accidentado, cierto, pero al final todo había resultado bien.

Desde el punto de vista de Harry, su nuevo novio no debía volver a planear _nada_jamás en su vida, no al menos cuando él estuviera metido de por medio. Las estadísticas señalaban claramente que sus planes nunca salían como debían hacerlo.

A partir de ese día las cosas fueron tranquilas y felices para ambos. Según Draco, porque eran el uno para el otro. Según Harry, porque Draco ya no necesitaba maquinar extraños y complicados planes que lo involucraran a él.

Se graduaron en presencia de familiares, profesores y en la compañía de amigos.

Draco inició una brillante carrera política que lo convertiría, a sus veintidós años, en el Viceministro más joven conocido hasta la fecha y a sus treinta, en uno de los Ministros de Magia más carismático y eficiente de la historia, siendo fielmente apoyado por el ahora director de Hogwarts, Tom Riddle.

Harry, por otro lado, después de rechazar unas cuantas propuestas para jugar Quidditch profesionalmente y también el puesto para profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras decidió que ser Medimago —al igual que su madre— le resultaba altamente atrayente.

Cinco años después de salir del colegio, cuando ambos cumplían veintidós años, decidieron irse a vivir juntos.

Y, ahora que Draco está a tan sólo un par de días de cumplir los treinta y tres años, Harry puede decir sin temor a equivocarse, que a pesar de reflejarse a diario en cierto par de ojos color plata, es altamente feliz.

Bueno, todo lo feliz que una persona puede ser teniendo por pareja al Malfoy más berrinchudo de todos los tiempos. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que dicho Malfoy alega ser dueño de una brillante mente maligna que, según Harry y todos sus conocidos, es francamente de cuidado.

Los planes del rubio no desparecieron y definitivamente nunca lo harían (ese era un hecho que ya habían aceptado tanto Harry como todos los amigos de la pareja), pero tampoco podían negar que, de cierta forma y a pesar de nunca resultar como correspondían cuando Harry entraba en ellos, siempre lograban arrancar al menos un par de risas. Como la vez que se le había ocurrido organizarle a su pareja una fiesta sorpresa que terminó con Harry y Ron en lo profundo del río Amarillo en China, o la vez que decidió que debían tener sexo salvaje en su oficina para fomentar su sentido de la aventura o, incluso, cuando disfrazó a Blaise como Santa para una navidad que termino con Harry, Pansy, Hermione, Remus, Regulus y hasta el mismo Albus Dublendore encerrados por siete horas en el sótano de la mansión.

Y ahora, años después, ambos eran concientes de que al final, las cosas no habían resultado en lo absoluto mal.

Desde hacía años, Harry había decidido que la plata no era tan terrible como creía cuando era un niño.

Desde hacía años, Draco había decidido que un poco más de verde en su vida no podía causar mayores daños.

…y ninguno se había equivocado.

**FIN.**


End file.
